


男友外套的可持续发展

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 10





	男友外套的可持续发展

有阳光的冬天就应该窝在家里打游戏。  
而不是去参加线下联动。  
葛葉想。  
但是一个人在家有点太无聊了。  
玩了一下午的游戏，还顺带扫食完昨天叶刚刚采购的零食。  
有些无聊了。  
沙发上坐久了也蛮累。  
看了看时间叶应该也快回来了。  
做些其他事情吧。  
洗了个澡，房子里的中央空调将室内的温度挑的刚刚好，他直接赤身裸体地从浴室出来到衣柜前翻找着衣服。  
他的视线停留在叶的衣服上。  
浅蓝色的外套，白色和浅棕色条纹的裤子。  
是叶的常服。  
唔。  
他自己倒是好像从来没试过这种浅色系的衣服。  
穿上这一身他才后知后觉自己连衬衣都没有穿直接套上了外套。  
本就挺宽松的外套越发松松垮垮。  
他看着镜子里的自己。  
有些怪怪的。  
前面太空了些。  
而且……感觉有点像女孩子？  
他伸手抓了抓自己的头发，一头白毛迅速地生长成白发模样，披散在脑后。  
就是女孩子啊喂。  
弄个胸就更加逼真了。  
等会可以来逗叶玩。  
吸血鬼单纯地想着。  
那先来让他找个东西垫个胸出来。  
嘶……他记得上次给他庆祝生日的气球应该还有剩下的来着。  
找到了。  
葛葉满意地看着镜子里穿着叶衣服的自己。  
叶绝对会大吃一惊的。

“我回来了——”  
“欢迎回来。”  
叶看着站在玄关处搔首弄姿的某只吸血鬼，眼睛眨了眨。  
难得见到对方这样一副兴致勃勃恶作剧的模样。  
而且似乎对自己的恶作剧极其满意。  
殊不知在自己眼里是怎样一幅光景。  
穿着自己恋人的衣服做这种恶作剧，若不是他了解对方单纯贪玩的性格，在别的情侣那里恐怕就是俩个人的情趣了。  
嘛，不过都是送上门来的可爱吸血鬼，自然不可能拒绝。  
从善如流地揽过吸血鬼的腰，手指挑起吸血鬼的长发在手指里绕圈圈，柔顺的白发触感极好，还带着之前洗澡时草莓味洗发水的香气。  
“叶，怎么办啊，我变成雌性了。”对方脸上一副被困扰的样子。  
他极其配合地回答:“嗯……怎么会突然变成这样子？诶，葛葉你的身高和声音没什么变化诶。”  
他靠近对方的脖颈，没有穿内衬的外套下是吸血鬼白皙的皮肤，领口间都锁骨极其诱人。  
“穿着我衣服的葛葉真的很h呐。”  
吸血鬼已经被他的话和动作弄得脸颊微微发红，却仍然要撑着做完这次恶作剧。  
“我……我不知道啊……”吸血鬼挺了挺自己被垫出来的胸部，“而且这里和雌性一样长了两个好奇怪的东西……”  
“诶，这是女孩子才有的东西呢，”叶的魔爪已经碰上那块垫出来的胸部，“好想埋葛葉的胸啊。”  
“我都变成女孩子了，这种事情当然不会介意的。”  
叶被他的话逗笑，低头埋进被对方垫出来的胸部，双手习惯性地去揉弄对方的身体……  
啪——啪——  
用来垫胸的气球就已经爆炸开来，吸血鬼的呻吟声还没来得及逸出唇间，就被疼得叫了起来。  
叶呆愣了一瞬，委屈巴巴地抬起头。  
虽然隔了一层布料，自己的脸仍然受到了来自气球不小的冲击。  
然而之后他就被吸血鬼尴尬的脸色弄得哈哈大笑。  
“不要笑啦！”  
葛葉又羞又恼，胸口还有着尴尬的疼痛。  
“好好好，我看看怎么样了，没事吧。”  
吸血鬼嘴里哼哼唧唧。  
拉开衣服拉链，破掉的气球碎片从衣服里面掉落，吸血鬼白皙的胸膛被气球的破裂弄得泛红。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯。”  
垫在胸部的气球炸裂，吸血鬼有些单薄的胸膛微微发红，胸前的两点红果果也肿起来一些。  
真的很h呢。  
“我来给ku酱呼呼，呼呼完就不疼了。”  
人类的脸庞靠近吸血鬼的胸部，不怀好意地吹了口气，惹得吸血鬼浑身颤栗起来。  
“唔……不要这样叫我啊。”  
“我再给ku酱揉一揉吧。”  
“都说了不要……嗯啊……”  
叶轻轻一捏那稍微肿起来的红果果，对方的身体几乎瘫软下来，靠在自己身上。  
“真的好h呢ku酱。”  
“你在说什么啊。”  
吸血鬼强撑着嘴硬。  
人类的手摸进吸血鬼的裤子里，小家伙微微抬头，接触到人类的手掌被激得浑身一颤。  
葛葉喘着气，软趴趴地靠在人类身上。  
“ku酱的这里已经冒出水了呢。”  
人类拿出手，指尖已经沾上了吸血鬼下身前端冒出来的前列腺液。  
粘腻的透明的液体被对方恶趣味地抹到嘴边。  
“ku酱尝一尝自己的吧。”  
吸血鬼的尖牙擦过人类的手指，牵扯出一段银丝，惹得吸血鬼唇边越发色情。  
人类的手突然一松，吸血鬼没有反应过来，直接被摔在地上。  
葛葉被摔得一懵，红彤彤的眼睛看着他。  
“唔，我还没洗澡呢，”对方颇为无辜地开始一边脱衣服一边往浴室走去。  
吸血鬼一脸懵地看着他离开。  
“叶！”  
回过神的吸血鬼正要冲过去，却被对方眼疾手快地关上了门。  
吃瘪的吸血鬼生气地把自己窝在床里。  
等会绝对，绝对……  
呜！  
吸血鬼看着自己身下被撩动的前端，有些难耐。  
方才对方还装作不经意地摸了摸自己的屁股，把自己全都撩拨起来，然后就转头走人！  
他趴在床上，忍不住在床单上蹭了蹭。  
呜。  
吸血鬼的手忍不住往自己下身摸去，胡乱地撸动着。  
稍尖的指甲刮蹭到软肉，让他忍不住一个激灵。  
果然自己弄和别人弄是不一样的。  
“ku酱竟然在自己弄啊，”叶一边擦着头发一边脱了鞋子走上床，“可是后面很不舒服吧。”  
吸血鬼一想到刚才的事情，索性闭上眼睛，不理他。  
“ku酱……”  
裤子被扒下来，后穴被什么东西缓缓地挤进去。  
不是手指……  
他正要转头去看，对方却先开了口:“ku酱不要转头哦，好好地照顾自己的小弟弟哦。”  
吸血鬼咬了咬唇。  
是脚趾吧……  
真的……呜……太过分了啊。  
吸血鬼挣扎着起身，抬眼看向站在床上的人类。  
叶知道自己似乎做的有些过分了，连忙坐下来亲亲他的脸。  
“别生气嘛，”人类的手掌覆在吸血鬼的手掌上，“ku酱很想射吧。”  
吸血鬼在他怀里哼哼唧唧。  
“我知道的，ku酱是乖孩子的。”  
人类温热的手掌包裹着吸血鬼的手，撸动着逐渐勃起的下体。  
吸血鬼小小的哼哼声也变成了粗重的喘息。  
“哈啊……要射了……”  
“没关系哦，ku酱想射就射吧。”人类凑近他，舔了舔他的耳尖。  
白浊喷射而出，直接冲到了叶赤裸的胸膛上。  
“诶，刚刚才洗干净呢。”  
已经射过一次的吸血鬼懒散劲又冒出来了，直接往后一躺，一幅不管不顾的样子。  
“ku酱也变坏了啊。”  
他撩开吸血鬼的衣服，再一次啃咬上吸血鬼胸前的红点点，惹得对方嘴里的呻吟一声声冒出。  
“好色哦。”  
“这……嗯都怪你……啦……”  
叶伸手脱下他的裤子，吸血鬼两条腿白皙修长，股间的细沟引入遐想。  
吸血鬼顺从地被分开双腿，叶拿着他双腿的手微微用力，吸血鬼的身体后仰，露出隐秘粉嫩的后穴。  
“ku酱还有感觉呢，这里在一动一动的呢。”  
葛葉被他的话说的羞恼，挥着双手要打他:“不做就不要做啦。”  
“诶——”叶的手指触到湿热的后穴，“ku酱原来已经自己玩过后面了吗？”  
原来早在自己进门的时候后面就已经是那种状态了吗。  
“不是玩啦！”  
吸血鬼扯过枕头，捂住自己的脸。  
洗澡的时候只是因为好奇才给自己做了扩张，毕竟之前一直都是叶给自己做的，不过也没想到自己一时兴起还扮了女装，还……被气球炸到。  
“ku酱真的是太可爱了。”  
手指在湿热的穴口里继续拓展着，轻松地增加到三根手指，湿热的后穴却并没有松下来，依旧紧致地绞着手指。  
吸血鬼的声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来。  
“够了啊。”  
“什么？”叶装傻。  
吸血鬼直接恼了，枕头砸在他脸上:“要上就上……唔！”  
后穴被炙热的肉棒塞的满满的。  
叶扶着他的两条腿，向吸血鬼身体内部不断地撞击着。  
交合处的媚肉被肉棒带得不断翻起，褶皱被碾平又恢复原样。  
吸血鬼仍然强撑咬着嘴唇，不让自己叫出声，双手像是要将床单抓破，人类显然是发现了吸血鬼的心思，动作越发剧烈起来。  
“ku酱……”他伏低上身，在吸血鬼脖颈处舔舐，坏心眼地轻咬了一口吸血鬼的喉结。  
“啊……哈……”敏感的身体最终抵抗不住，叫出声来。  
这无疑是最好的催情剂。  
“ku酱叫的好色哦。”  
“让我再多听一些吧。”  
人类与吸血鬼沉浸在最原始的交合中，亲吻，抚摸。  
呻吟，低喘。  
高潮过后，滚烫的精液已经留在吸血鬼的肠道里，烫的灼人，吸血鬼才后知后觉地意识到没有带安全套。  
“你怎么又直接射进来了！”  
人类低喘着，双手握着他的腰:“反正ku酱都能吃掉不是吗？”  
潜伏在后穴里的肉棒再次胀大起来，极其强势地想要开始下一轮。  
吸血鬼嘴里怪叫着，却并没有挣脱。  
叶低声笑了。  
“ku酱，还是留点体力给下半夜吧。”  
“我可要好好享用美味呐。”

the end


End file.
